Monsters of Silent Hill
by Dr. Bross
Summary: We take the time and take a real indepth look at the monsters who make Silent Hill possible.


-Silent Hill 3  
  
--The Monsters of Silent Hill  
  
---A Dr. Bross Documentary  
  
Silent Hill is a truly terrifying town, but what makes it so terrifying in the first place? The monsters of course. The demonic, twisted entities that kill people and leave blood lying around in order to make it a more horrific atmosphere. This is to pay respect where it is due as we question the monsters of Silent Hill and get their take on their truly demanding job.  
  
We first went to the Brookhaven Hospital to question the demonic nurses that stalk the hallways in order to make screams echo throughout the padded rooms. We found one bludgeoning someone to death and went to question it as it went about it's work. Our crew got some blood on our shoes, but we were assured it wouldn't come out, and we would fit right in with the other monsters.  
  
"Oh sure, we can be easily killed with the Shotgun or the Katana, but who else is gonna scare people in the Hospital?" The Nurse stated while stuffing a bloody body into a fridge. "We walk the halls from 8 A.M. to 7 P.M., and we don't stop until we've made some bloody messes out of innocent bystanders."  
  
The Nurse also added that she and the rest of them, don't appreciate when people use the flamethrower to kill them.  
  
"Hey, bloodstains show up really good on white." Another Nurse commented. "We don't need some pyrotechnic crazy human to burn our uniforms. It's not like there's some drycleaners for monsters out here. How would you like it if someone entered your workplace and started torching you?"  
  
We respect the work the Nurses do when they enter patients rooms and beat them to death in their sleep. With men like Stanley Coleman and Leonard they have to look over and take orders from, it can truly be a trying job. To get more insight on this topic, we went down to the cremation room where a Nurse was taking a coffee break.  
  
"Leonard is a real asshole, cause he likes to act like he's a human. Just because he has a voice! He thinks he's better than us, but by the end of the day, we both work just as hard to kill just as many people."  
  
Another Nurse showed up and we went to question her as well.  
  
"That Stanley Coleman guy is freaky. He asked me to go get ten rubber cement cans this one day." The Nurse explained. "I don't know why he need that much glue, but I'm sure it wasn't going into his doll collection he makes."  
  
We then heard a chorus from the two Nurses that they really adore Stanley's doll collection. They went so far as to say they have a real likeness with the little girl who created the nightmares they exist in.  
  
"We're all a really big fan of Alessa." The two Nurses agreed. "I mean really, where would we be without her? Probably in some Resident Evil game."  
  
The two Nurses both expressed how much they didn't like the performance of the monsters in Resident Evil. They explained that they thought the monsters were an insult to the business. That they had no heart in the matter and didn't know how to properly scare someone.  
  
"They pop through windows and break down doors, but they don't know how to really freak someone out. You have to slowly approach someone moaning and dragging your rusty pipe, even if they have a Sub-Machine gun pointed at you."   
  
The other Nurse nodded and quickly added. "This job isn't for the light of heart."  
  
Before we were able to leave, we managed to catch a Nurse who had been recently reassigned from the Alchemilla Hosptial that was on the other side of the lake. She had a few things to say about Lisa.  
  
"I hated Lisa. She was worse than Leonard, always trying to act like she wasn't a monster. Just because she had skin and didn't have a hunchback... Sheesh. Course, I hear she got hers at the end of Silent Hill anyway."  
  
That ended our time in the Hospital, so we decided to explore the town and talk to the monsters who stalked the subway tunnels. Now, this is an obviously more hazardous area to work in compared to the hospital and therefore, needed a good long look in order to get a handle on the extreme tasks of the monsters of Silent Hill.  
  
Once in the subway we approached some Closers who were standing around a pop machine trying to press the little plastic buttons with their huge arms. After we helped them out, we finally got down to questioning them on what they thought of the subways.  
  
"Frank over here gets real competitive, cause when the haunted subway cars roll by, they create this really scary moaning noise. He thinks it's trying to show us up and of course he has to moan louder. I tried to tell him 'Frank, it's an inanimate object. They don't have anything on us'. We're the ones who move slow and stab people. We're the ones who get plastered by people with shotguns."  
  
We went to question the other Closer on what he thought of it.  
  
"Yeah, I think that subway train is doing our job for us." He admitted. "If we don't keep up with the work, we might be moved to the Amusement Park."  
  
The two Closers both admitted that the Amusement Park job was definitely their least favorite place. We wondered why this area of all areas in Silent Hill was such a bad place to scare and kill people. They both got silent and the one known as Frank leaned down to say something to us.  
  
"They got bunnies there." He told us in a quiet voice.  
  
They declined to say anything more in front of us and promptly walked off to go stab someone to death who had wondered down the wrong staircase. Afterwards, we went to station 3 and decided to speak with the Split-heads that were walking around eating corpses left from the last Twilight Zone episode, or so they told us.  
  
"This guy wanted us to guest star in a Twilight Zone episode about Subway trains. The people were supposed to get off the train onto the wrong station. And we would attack them." The Split-head explained. "I don't know what happened, but he got real angry after saying 'cut!'."  
  
Another Split-head continued to story as the one we had been talking to quickly ran off to go maul a passerby.  
  
"Like Mutts said over there. The guy said cut and said it over and over again. We killed the people and he got really angry. We didn't understand. We were cutting their throats and wrists like he told us to!"  
  
Afterwards, the Split-heads of Subway Platform 3 agreed to just eat humans instead of talking to them. Our camera crews got kind of nervous after they stated this and we quickly went to Platform 1 instead to talk to some Insane Cancers that had begun to play a game of "rolling heads".  
  
"Yeah, it's a fun game." One bloated Insane Cancer explained. "You attack a person and see how far their head rolls when you knock it off their shoulders. Bob here has a record of ten feet!"  
  
After they discussed a little bit more about rolling heads, we finally got back to asking them about how it is to work in a subway.  
  
"It's pretty dangerous. If you're not careful, the subway trains can take you out in seconds. Course... it just shows how dedicated we are."  
  
A couple Insane Cancers began to tell us about a certain incident where one thought he saw a girl down on the tracks and went to go attack her. Well, a train came by and creamed him before he could find the girl he thought he saw.  
  
"Blood was everywhere!" One Insane Cancer told us. "Well... At least he could add that atmospheric effect with his death."  
  
We went on to hear from yet another Insane Cancer who had just come back from beating someone into a pulp.  
  
"People think we're all about death and dismemberment... And we are... But, we have to deal with a lot of crap too you know. Our working conditions are hazardous, but we never take breaks. Cause we know, for ever area in Silent Hill, there is a person who needs to killed in a very gruesome death."  
  
We decided to hitch a ride on the Subway train to interview the monsters who ride the rails of the subway train. We had to trick it to stop and one of our camera men got on the tracks for awhile. Once we got on, we found some Giant Numb Bodies and went over to question them about the subway train.  
  
"It's an ok ride I guess. It's kind of boring. The train doesn't stop unless it thinks it can hit someone, and that's not very often."  
  
Another Numb Body agreed and added something.  
  
"We like to bet how many Split-heads get nailed by the train. I'm winning right now. We've hit about three ever since leaving platform 1."  
  
One Numb Body expressed concern about the Split-heads that are supposed to patrol the tracks. He started to talk when we heard a thump as a fresh splatter of blood was on the windshield. Once it was over, he began to speak to us.  
  
"I feel for those guys who have to work on the tracks. You never know when the train might go by. I knew some of them, and they do a good job mauling people and eating their remains. It's just a damn shame they have to get run over like that."  
  
The subway car soon stopped and we got out to continue on. On our way out, we ran into Pyramid Head and we got excited. We weren't sure if Pyramid Head was still around after his work in Silent Hill 2. We managed to pull him aside for an exclusive interview.  
  
"I did some work in Silent Hill 2, I was told to chase this guy around and kill this one bitch over and over again." He told us. "She was a real pain in the ass. She kept coming back, not to mention I never did kill that one dude."  
  
When we asked to see his trademark "Great Knife", he sadly shrugged and told us he didn't have it.  
  
"Humans are real assholes. They have no respect for what we do here. I left it in a room when I went to take a smoke break and when I came back it was gone." Pyramid Head told us shaking his fist. "They have no idea how hard it is to get a knife that big! It's not like they sell those things at Walmart or anything."  
  
We then asked if he talked with any of the monsters that were starring in Silent Hill 3. Pyramid Head nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I talked with Leonard and Split worm. I really admire those guys, they know what it's like to be a boss. It's hard to order around a bunch of underlings who only really care about when the next episode of Sopranos is on."  
  
Of course, this rare opportunity made us ask even more questions, like is the guy in Silent Hill 3 who turns the cranks related to him? Why doesn't he have his helmet on?  
  
"Oh yeah. That guy. I remember him. He was caught violating a mannequin. The first day on the job you're taught two things about being a Pyramid Head. One, kill people, and don't touch the other monsters... Unless they look human."  
  
I asked him: "Don't you think the mannequins look human?" This caused a laugh from Pyramid Head.  
  
"If you see a human running around with legs where they're arms should be. Tell me. Anyway, they threw Valtiel out and took his helmet. And now he's turning cranks and dragging bodies around for the rest of his life."  
  
We talked some more about Valtiel, like why he has a name after getting thrown out of the Pyramid Heads.  
  
"We couldn't call him, 'Mannequin F*****' now could we?"  
  
Um... I guess not...  
  
"As much as I would like to keep talking with you guys and eventually stab you to death. I gotta chase that James guy down a hallway."  
  
We were sad to see him go, but being a monster in Silent Hill is truly a demanding job. So many people to kill... and so many people to get shot by. We then headed on over to the Amusement Park and stopped there. We found a Pendulum and stopped to talk with it.  
  
"Working at an amusement park isn't as glamorous as it looks. Memory of Alessa doesn't like us messing around with the rides so all we can do is watch."  
  
He seemed bitter and when we asked him why he promptly responded.  
  
"It's not fair that Memory of Alessa gets to ride a carousel and we can't! We can kill people while having fun too you know!"  
  
We continued on and met another Closer who seemed nervous and hesitant to talk to us.  
  
"The amusement park is... ok... but... you know.... it's not...."  
  
Right before our eyes, he broke down and admitted lots of unnecessary things to us. We just put in the most critical things for our documentary.  
  
"The bunnies! They're everywhere! They're so soft and fluffy! They're horrifying! Can you imagine, walking along and all the sudden a giant bunny jumps out in front of you? It's a good thing I'm trained to kill people for a living! Or I probably wouldn't have survived!"  
  
The Closer went on about bunnies for two more hours before we finally changed the subject and began to talk again on what he thinks of his job.  
  
"Oh it's fine. Sometimes a girl shows up with an UZI and kills some of us, but it's fine most of time."  
  
As we continued, we found ourselves at the Borely Haunted Mansion and managed to gain access to the speaker who runs the attraction. It turned out that a Numb Body ran the ride, because he has a human voice. We found it odd that it was the only attraction running at the park.  
  
"Oh just because you have monsters running around doesn't mean people won't want to have fun." He was telling us. "Sometimes, I can get a whole group of people but they never leave."  
  
When we confronted him about the shoddy maintenance record of the ride he seemed to be proud and answered us with,  
  
"Yep, it's the most unsafe ride in the park. People die accidentally all the time. That's why Memory of Alessa lets me keep it running."  
  
After that we continued on to the office building where Monsters scurried about right and left. We almost didn't get in because of the door monster who stood at the entrance. He wouldn't talk to us, but we managed to find an Insane Cancer who was willing to speak about him.  
  
"Yeah, Stan the doorman keeps a lot of frivolous people out. You know, the IRS, the FBI, the Ghostbusters. Those X-Files people who always try to break in asking about aliens. You can't hardly get any work done with all them around."  
  
On the 3rd floor, we talked to some Numb Bodies who gathered around a cooler and asked them about what they did in the office building.  
  
"We mostly make mannequins. Silent Hill 2 had us make a whole boatload of them cause they needed stand ins when James got the shotgun. We're set for years to come ever since Pyramid Head moved in."  
  
Our team was kind of confused. How could they make mannequins without hands? They seemed to be offended by this question.  
  
"Excuse me! We take our work very seriously sir! We wake up early and make mannequins until the office turns normal! We work hard, and we don't go home until a lot of innocent people have died."  
  
Still, we pressed the question. How do you make mannequins, without arms or hands?  
  
"What's your point?" One Numb Body asked us confused. "If an elevator can take half an hour going from the first floor to the second while a game show comes in over your busted radio, then I think we can manage making mannequins."  
  
We took that as an honest answer and moved on to another office where some Slurpers shuffled papers. It was quite hard to interview them because they scraped the floors as they moved.  
  
"We tally death tolls." One told us, and then was gone before we could get much more.  
  
But we moved on until we found another and questioned him.  
  
"By law, we have to kill so many people in Silent Hill, or we're out of a job."  
  
A law? Interesting. What law is this?  
  
"Oh it's the survival horror law that was set in 1995. People think we're just mindless monsters that kill people, but even we have to do certain things to stay in the game. 50 people have to die a day, by law. So obviously, we sent out a lot of brochures about our town so we can meet the deadline."  
  
That explained a lot, why Silent Hill was a resort town. Well, if you can't go to the business, let the business come to you. Anyway, that's all our time for today in Silent Hill. The blood on our shoes will certainly remind us how hard these monsters work in order to keep it a horrifying experience for everyone. So the next time you brutally gun down a poor monster with a submachine gun or shotgun, remember, they died for a cause.  
  
Respect the monsters.  
  
-End Transmission  
  
--The Monsters of Silent Hill 


End file.
